


The Girl with the Snake Tattoo

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Good Slytherins, Magical Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Lily Quinn LeChance, an American actress who loves the Harry Potter fandom, is transported back in time, into the very real world of Harry Potter. Her mission: to help Severus Snape change his fate, for she has information that no one else has; that the Dark Lord WILL fail, that Harry will eventually defeat the snake-faced asshole.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Quinn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming in Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383638) by [leelee202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee202/pseuds/leelee202). 



> This is not an original idea, but it does not start with a first year student. Instead of being transformed into her eleven year old self, she's been aged to sixteen for "underage" tag. 
> 
> This is a soulmate/magic bond fic

She had had enough, chucking her cellphone across the room in a rage. What was wrong with people?

It wasn't a new thing, her adoptive mom going off on a bender with some guy she met at one of her celebrity parties. But Twitter had gotten ahold of the photos from the crime scene. Quinn wanted to vomit, scream and punch whoever sold the photos to _TMZ_.

"Fucking cretins." Was all she mumbled before crossing from the lavish living room of her Los Angeles Hills mansion into the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She didn't see the shadowy figure lurking in the open doors to her pool deck as she went back into the living room to flip through Netflix. 

Foregoing the glass, she took shots straight from the bottle as she watched one of her own shows, making snide comments about how bloated she looked in one scene, or how she had a cold the week that episode was shot. 

It wasn't three episodes of _Slashed_ later that she was passed out on the couch. The floor creaked, and yet she did not physically stir, but ocean blue eyes snapped open, the skulking figure in her periphery made her heart race, and then everything went dark…

She was clutching her chest as pain erupted from it and a scream came from her throat. Two figures stood over her, and she scrambled away in a haze. A man, maybe in his thirties, clad completely in black with shoulder length hair and an elderly man with a long white beard and equally long, messy white hair studied her quizzically. "How did you get through the wards young lady?" The elderly man asked in a thick british accent, offering her a hand up.

She looked at her bare feet, she was still wearing her black satin night dress that was too long for her. "Wards? What the hell are you talking about?" Both were obviously not expecting that to come out of her mouth. "Where am I?" She asked, before looking around finally. 

A choked laugh came from her as she rubbed her eyes, and once again looked between the two men, and now the older woman approaching in a long green robe. "I must be in a coma, or something… stress induced hallucinations are a thing, right?" 

Quinn LeChance was not someone who had _episodes_ like her aunt Savannah. She was an actress, not a psycho. She took the man's hand, noticing the familiar ring on his finger at the same time her _Deathly Hallows_ tattoo became evident on her wrist below a colorful phoenix tattoo. "Severus, let's not wake the students. Come to my office, child." _Severus… as in Severus Snape?! This is not real!_

"Why did you call me a child? I'm almost twenty-nine years old!" She said, accepting Snape's hand as she stood, and who she assumed to be Dumbledore waved a wand… a fucking _wand_! _The fucking_ _Elder wand!!!_ And a cloak fell over her shoulders. 

No one spoke until they were at the top of a castle tower, and Quinn tried to suppress a maniacal laugh. "Never thought I'd dream of Hogwarts, or Dumbledore and Snape and McGonagall. Strange dream for me." Quinn marveled at the baubles and trinkets that whirred and dinged in the large space.

"You know us?" Snape had immediately turned to glower at her.

Quinn snorted, like it was a huge joke… or maybe she was on _Gotchya_. "Of course, who doesn't?" She looked for hidden cameras, microphones, anything.

"You can come out now, Cameron! It was funny for an entire five minutes!" She shouted and Severus and Dumbledore looked between themselves, worried for the girl's sanity.

"What the bloody hell is a _Cameron_?" Snape asked, a quizzical eyebrow arched in question.

"What are you looking for?" Dumbledore asked as she picked up the sorting hat from a shelf, when it spoke, she screamed and dropped it.

"Wake up, Quinn. Bitch wake up!" She slammed her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she still stood in Dumbledore's office. "No, this is fiction, fantasy… it's just books!" She cried, catching the arm of a chair as she began to hyperventilate. 

That's when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she _looked_ like she did when she was 16, maybe 17… "what's your name, young lady?" Dumbledore was holding a book in his hands.

"Quinn… Lily LeChance." She stuttered out, realizing the gravity of her situation, and that she wouldn't be able to use a pseud here. 

"Ah, here we are. Lily Quinn LeChance, born April 13, 1979, pureblood, parents, unknown, place of residence, unknown." She snorted at Dumbledore as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I was born in 1991, not 1979!" She said, and then she realized, she hadn't just fallen into their world, but their timeline as well. 

"Let me guess, Harry Potter is also a student right now?" She asked, the anger boiling under her skin. She didn't know how she did it, but when Dumbledore nodded, she made the glass on a shelf burst, to everyone's surprise. 

She was quiet as she stood, composing herself. "How do you know the Potter boy?" Snape's large hand was around her thin throat.

"Because his story--is a book series in my world--my friend was in--most of the movies." She had nearly frozen Severus's hand, staring daggers at him when the shock made her fall to the floor from his grasp. She coughed, her hand rubbing her throat as she sputtered.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded at this girl. She was obviously american, but had no control or previous knowledge she had magic. He crossed the room and picked up the Sorting hat. "Humor us, the term begins tomorrow." He said, explaining that she needn't worry about money when she asked about it. Clothes? They would take care of it and do some digging.

She sat in the high back wooden chair, still clad only in her night dress. " _Ah, haven't had a LeChance in a century!"_ The sorting hat's voice startled her.

" _Seems like you know much, a seer, but cunning, and very ambitious! Oh yes, a Parseltongue too. Your great grandfather will be pleased! Slytherin!_ " She had guessed as much. The stupid online quiz had said the same thing. 

  
  


Dumbledore went to a trunk and pulled out a backpack, "here, some… clothes that should be more comfortable." He said, and she took it, "I will have a trunk with school supplies delivered to you before classes begins in two days. Severus will show you to your dormitory." Dumbledore went immediately to his desk and pulled out a quill and vial of ink.

_This is just a bad dream, I'll wake up still drunk on my couch in LA._


	2. Too Much Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this really need a summary? Umbridge is a nutcase and child abuser. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated Umbridge the entire fifth film and book...

There was no such luck when Quinn woke the next morning, in the sixth year girl's dormitory. Snape had enlightened her on their way to the dungeons; Harry was in his fifth year, her response gave Snape pause.

"Fucking Umbridge, great!" Severus hadn't expected such a response, but probably should have. Quinn noticed the smirk on his face and laughed, "bitch wears too much pink and she's a psycho, Fred and George will make sure she's knocked down a few pegs, don't worry. Anyway, what's my cover story?" She asked, still wrapped in Severus's long black robe.

"You are a transfer student from Ilvermorny. Arrived late and had to be sorted in Dumbledore's office. I assume you also know about the other magical schools as well?" Snape asked and Quinn nodded, the Potions Master rolled his eyes, "of course you do. Dumbledore is contacting Halward LeChance, he is also making enquiries at MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic. I will come and take you to Olivander's tomorrow morning. If there is nothing else?" She shook her head, realizing that they stood in front of the Slytherin dormitory. 

She put her hand out, and was surprised when Severus shook it, and that when she touched his hand, she could see her own tattoo; the snake that wound up the right side of her abdomen and she pulled her hand back with a sharp intake of breath before handing him back the robe and scurrying into the Slytherin common room.

It was hard to discern the time of day as she sat up in bed. The windows looked out into the murky depths of the Black Lake. She knew of the creatures that dwell in the depths, but it was still jarring to see a mermaid up close as it passed by. 

She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a green camisole with a grey and green flannel shirt and a pair of converse under a Slytherin robe as she silently thanked Dumbledore for the uniform that sat on the chair next to her bed, and the trunk at the end of her bed with her initials Q.L. stamped into the leather. Her auburn hair hung down in cascading waves to the middle of her back, and she awaited Snape in the courtyard. 

"You're not supposed to be out of bed young lady." A menacing, bell-like voice said and Quinn groaned, turning on her heel to see none other than Delores Umbridge, in all her  _ pink _ glory.

"I'm waiting for Professor Snape, Professor Umbridge. My wand broke during my move to the UK, he is taking me to buy a new one since I did not arrive until last night." Quinn inwardly thanked her stars she was an actress as she smiled, and Snape showed up in the middle of her explanation, corroborating her fabrication.

"Miss LeChance arrived to us late last night, she was only a few minutes early and following my instruction." He definitely did not like the pink witch. 

Umbridge stormed away, still brandishing her fake smile as her ugly shoes tapped across the stone. "Thank you, Severus. I do not relish in having detention with that child-abusing nutcase." She rolled her sapphire eyes when he feigned shock.

She thought apparating would make her sick… or dizzy at least, but after a jolt, she felt fine. They had apparated right in front of a shop that sold Owls, cats, and other assorted animals. She looked in the window and saw an inquisitive looking Crested Owl who was cocking its head at her and hooting. "We came for a wand, Miss LeChance, not a pet." Her eyes fell, but Severus huffed and went into the shop, paying for the same owl she had been looking at.

The pure joy that emanated from her, made Severus almost smile when he handed her the cage. She walked with pride, the cage in her hand as they walked into Olivander's. The man in question wore a grey suit, his shirt a bright yellow.

"Ah, Miss LeChance. Dumbledore said you needed a new wand, let's take a look shall we?" The older man said, walking to the back of the overfilled wand shop. Rectangular boxes filled almost every possible space imaginable. Quinn stood in awed silence until he returned with a dusty box.

"Mahogany with dragon heartstring core, 11 ¾ inches, semi pliable. Here, try it out." Olivander held the wand out to her, and she wrapped her delicate hand around the handle but it felt… wrong. She gave it a wave and candles flew from their places and toppled to the floor.

She placed the wand on the counter, "sorry." She said.

"Don't apologize, happens a lot. Let's see here… AH! Maybe this?" Olivander held another box in his hand, a plain black wand now outstretched towards her, she took it and waved it, a vase in the back exploding spectacularly as she winced and shook her head, placing it next to the other one. 

Olivander's smile didn't falter as a lightbulb went on behind his blue eyes. "I wonder…" he vanished into the back of the shop, moments later returning with another box. When he handed her the intricately carved handle of a slightly curved wand, she felt instantly connected to it.

"Oh sweet Merlin." She said, feeling the magic swirl around her. She swish and flicked the wand " _ Wingardium Leviosa"  _ came from her lips and the candles she had toppled were floating.

"Curious, I have only sold a handful of these, Silver Lime with Unicorn Hair core. Most useful for Seers and those profound in Legillimency." Snape and Quinn shared a knowing look between them and Severus paid for the wand.

They arrived back at Hogwarts just before students began to wake. Snape let her return to the Slytherin dormitories and she was immediately accosted by Draco. "Who's this?" He asked, his eyes raking over her body.

"Quinn LeChance, I just transferred from Ilvermorny." She said, placing her owl on one of the black round tables.

"Oh, any relation to Halward LeChance? He is a very gifted Charms master, and some say, a legillimens." Pansy Parkinson, who was always rude to almost everyone but her and Draco's inner circle looked absolutely enthralled as Quinn gave her fabricated story to the other fifth year students. Also how since she started school late as a young child, she was a year older than everyone but also in her fifth year. 

Once she was dressed in her uniform, and Strix was let out of her cage and was happily perched atop the chair next to her bed, Quinn met Pansy and her posse in the common room, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. 

Snape had told her to do what he did; act like Potter wasn't their priority. She had information that could literally save hundreds of lives. And they had agreed that when Christmas break came around, she'd be introduced to the Order.

So when Potter bumped into her, not watching where he was going, she feigned disgust and pushed him away, like any Slytherin would. "Watch it, Potter!" Draco scolded, placing an arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Malfoy." She said, almost uncomfortable with Draco touching her. She didn't know why, with all the Draco fanfiction she'd read. 

After Advanced Potions, which she excelled in for some reason, she had a free period and headed to the library. Umbridge was a complete lunatic, Quinn rubbed her hand where  _ I shall not speak out of turn _ was  _ carved _ into it. She knew better, but Umbridge would not get the best of her. 

She grabbed the books she needed for her private lessons with Severus and quickly checked them out and headed to Snape's office, unshed tears making her eyes sting by the time she reached the dungeon. 

"Miss LeChance? Are you alright?" Severus sounded concerned at the sight of her as she threw her robe over a chair and mumbled curses under her breath.

"I'm a twenty-nine year old woman stuck in my sixteen year old body, Umbridge is fucking crazy, and Draco won't stop acting like I'm the most fragile person in the world." She screamed, and dropped into the black leather chair, crossing her legs at the knee when she remembered she was wearing a skirt.

Severus noticed the blood dripping from her hand, the carved words in her hand and he seethed. "Remain here, Quinn." He said, using her first name almost casually, shocked her. 

"No, McGonagall is going to try and fail after she does the same to Potter. Just let it go, Severus." She said and he sat. 

He taught her some basic spells for first through fourth years in the two hours, and she took to it quickly, which surprised Snape. 

He also couldn't get the vision of a snake tattoo and auburn hair out of his head.


	3. Snake Tattoos and Bad Attitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title made me giggle. You'll see why 😂🐍
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapters as I finish them, feel free to point out anything that I missed editing.

It had been three months since Quinn was dropped unceremoniously into the Wizarding World and Christmas Holiday was getting closer, and she was the current bane of Umbridge's existence, mostly to keep eyes on her during Potter's training sessions in the Room of Requirement. 

Now, she stood in the great hall, her white button down shirt hung open to her green camisole, her robe slung across the Slytherin table as she and Umbridge faced off. "You're a cold, heartless bitch!" 

In reality, it was a distraction. The Golden Trio had snuck off to the room of requirement, and she was keeping the teachers occupied, to the amusement of the students as she pulled the beginners manual Umbridge had given them in their first class and tossed it in the air. 

" _ Incendio! _ " And even the teachers behind Umbridge cheered, but quickly refrained as the textbook caught fire. Severus would give her a month's detention, but it was all planned out.

Her auburn curls were in a high pony and she stood her ground as Umbridge was now nearly nose to nose with her. A month past, Dumbledore brought Quinn to the ministry of magic and she had met Halward LeChance, her Great Grandfather, after they tested their blood. 

"What would your Grandfather say, Miss LeChance?" Umbridge giggled a bit, and Quinn smirked.

"He doesn't like you either." Quinn smirked as she whispered before Snape finally intervened.

"Detention, Miss LeChance." Snape roared, and everyone settled, Harry and the rest were now seated in their study spots. She gave Severus a knowing nod and gathered her things, flipping an obscene hand gesture above her head as Severus led her from the hall. The entirety of the Slytherin table was cheering and clapping.

"Really, Miss LeChance? Did you  _ need _ to flip her off?" Severus chuckled after placing a silencing charm over his office as she flopped sideways into one of the chairs, her bare feet hanging over the side.

"She can't expel me. She'd have to ask Dumbledore, and he's not even talking to Potter right now." She said, having tossed her robe atop her bag with her shoes. She had already signed her name on Potter's army parchment in Hogsmeade. Hermione seemed dumbstruck that a Slytherin would want to help.

"She could expel you, but she would have to deal with your grandfather." Severus poured two glasses of firewhiskey, sliding one in front of her. It had taken him awhile to accept that she was, indeed, an adult. When he was first training her in Occlumency, he had seen her looking at an older version of herself on the cover of a muggle magazine. He began treating her as one since. 

Severus and Quinn had a silent understanding. Now, Quinn was asleep on the green leather couch in his office as Severus graded third year essays. He hadn't noticed her body go rigid until she knocked a side table on its side.

"Miss LeChance, wake up." He urged before his mind slipped into hers...

_ Quinn walked out of her grand bedroom, by a mirror as she pulled her hair down. She descended the stairs when she noticed the blue and red strobing lights and looked down at an object in her hand. 12:38 am. _

_ She spoke to a police officer, her adoptive mother had been found dismembered behind a nightclub.  _

_ It seemed to fast forward to the night she wore the black satin nightgown, her robe tied closed around her waist as she threw the object across the room in anger after seeing some very graphic photos. _

_ She got sloshed on whiskey, only a floorboard creaking made her eyes snap open before the glint of a knife could be seen in the glow of her television. _

Her magic pushed him out of her head and across the room. Her scream was of searing pain as she clutched her chest and thrashed. She was now sat upright, huddled in the corner of the room. Her blue eyes flew from each corner as she looked for the man who had…

When she noticed Severus brushing himself off, she tried to get up. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Severus…" her tears flowed freely down her face. He crossed the room, fear in his eyes, but gathered her in his arms and held her close. 

"Cam… Cameron… he killed me…" she put her face into his chest, Severus could  _ feel _ the betrayal. He had watched as the man angrily stabbed her over and over again in the final memory of her muggle life. 

"No one will harm you ever again, Quinn." He didn't know where it had come from, the promise of protection. He poured her another glass of firewhiskey, and allowed her the couch in his office for the night. 

Another week passed and Quinn was home with her grandfather for the Holiday. She would spend half of the Holiday at LeChance Manor in Sussex, then travel to 12 Grimmauld Place for the Meetings and to show Potter she was an ally. Severus didn't know why he felt lonely. Lonelier than he usually did, anyway. Had he become friends with Quinn LeChance? In all aspects, she was a sixteen year old. He shook the thoughts of the older version of Quinn from his mind and poured himself another glass of the nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey.

Quinn adored her 'Grandfather'. He was a former Slytherin, had told her stories about the parents she never knew, even had photos of her as a baby. But she had vanished from her nursery one night, not to be seen again for sixteen years, or in her case, almost thirty. Could she really be from this world? 

She had a not-so-small fortune inside of Gringotts, both Muggle and Wizard currency, so she went shopping. Quinn bought new clothes, some for leisure time, some nicer clothes. Muggle London in the nineties was insane. 

Quinn stuck to what she knew, so she had jeans, camisoles and tanks with longsleeved shirts and she hadn't really needed hoodies since they sold Hogwarts ones in Hogsmeade and during Quidditch games. Her green  _ Slytherin _ hoodie over a black shirt with a skirt and green and silver knee socks was her favorite outfit and she didn't even understand why. 

Quinn was packing her trunk with her new clothes when her grandfather knocked on her bedroom door. "Quinny, are you about ready?" His croaked voice asked as she closed the trunk and nodded, turning not only to see Halward LeChance, but Severus Snape as well.

That's when Severus' breath caught in his throat. Quinn had reached up to a tall shelf, revealing the same snake tattoo to be slithering up the side of her abdomen that he'd been dreaming about. He was sure he had never seen it before.

"I'm ready. How are you  _ Professor _ ?" She asked, pulling the heavy trunk off of her giant bed. In the two weeks she'd been in her new home, she had really made the room hers. There was a Slytherin pennant flag above her blackwood headboard, a pet ball python she could chat with in a large tank on her dresser she named Vex. Her comforter was white with cherry blossoms scattered about it and her room smelled like her; the lavender soap she used, the expensive perfume she loved, a wafting scent that would soon leave. 

But everything was tidy, even the rather new book cases that flanked either of her night tables. Severus watched in awe as she spoke to the snake in a tongue even he didn't understand.

_ "Be a good girl for Grandfather, Vex. Or I'll feed your grouchy ass to Strix." _

" _ Yesssss Missstresssss. _ " Vex bowed her head to Quinn. She had been a right arsehole when Quinn first received her as a Christmas gift. She dropped a mouse into the tank.

"Bon appetit crazy snake. Now I'm ready." She said, pulling her Slytherin cloak on and slipping her wand into the holster under her long shirt sleeve. Severus shrunk her trunk and handed it to her to pocket before she grabbed his arm and they disapparated.

They came out in front of Twelve Grimmauld Place and Molly Weasley cracked the door open, inviting them inside. Quinn should have known the other students would be there too. "Quinn?" Hermione's voice was questioning.

"Granger." She pulled her  _ secret _ friend into a hug and the girls laughed until Severus cleared his throat for Quinn to join them in the dining room.

"LeChance." Harry nodded cordially, still uneasy about her.

"Potter." She smiled kindly, stepping around him to go into the meeting. She smirked closing the door behind her.


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end of the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, it's kinda rushed in this chapter. 
> 
> (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) that's because it's not in the Main Character's POV. We're not seeing everything that happens because we are in the POV of someone who doesn't see it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!

They filed into the great hall, which had desks, forty, each five feet apart in four rows. She took her seat behind Malfoy, who had decided they were friends in the three months since they returned to school. It did give her a solidified place among the Slytherin Royalty, and since she had become friends with Pansy, she did  _ try _ to fit in. 

After an hour of testing, the sounds from outside were very distracting, and Quinn smirked. In came the Weasley twins, on their brooms. The smile faltered; she knew what came next… there would be an attempt to retrieve the Prophecy from the Ministry in the next two weeks. 

The celebrations were short lived, Quinn headed for the Dungeons and slipped into the Potions classroom. "What have the Weasley's done now?" His drawl let go a hint of amusement when confetti fell from her hair.

"Whatchya brewing?" She asked, sliding a stool to where Snape was bent over a cauldron. The smell was almost intoxicating as she stared into the bubbling, pearlescent concoction.

The fixation did not go unnoticed by Snape, who was brewing Amortentia for his fourth year students to recreate. "What do you smell, LeChance?" He asked, standing and crossing his arms.

"Old books, firewhiskey, and... a summer breeze" a lid was placed on the cauldron and she finally blinked. Snape's face turned away before realization struck her and she practically ran from the classroom, her bag forgotten as much as her robe and tie. 

Quinn found herself at the edge of the Black Lake, her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe and get the overwhelming, intoxicating scent of Severus Snape out of her nostrils. How could she be that honest, to say that  _ out loud _ ? She tied her button down like a cropped shirt as she paced the shore. Her adult mind knew the consequences, but also, was intrigued by the prospect. She looked down at her reflection in the still water; she wore her uniform skirt, her green and silver socks that stopped above her knees and a black camisole under the now unbuttoned, tied up white shirt. Her auburn hair was up in a messy bun, tendrils had escaped, but it was still mostly alright.

Why couldn't she have a fascination with Draco or one of the Weasley's? She kicked some rocks along the shore after rolling up her sleeves. 

An owl dropped a letter in her lap from her grandfather while she sat on a boulder looking out over the Black Lake.

_ Quinny, _

_ I hate writing blasted letters, but our family holds a masquerade ball after the end of the school term each year. I will need your measurements and what you wish to go as when you write me next. I love you. _

_ Gramps _

Quinn actually giggled, a true, unbidden giggle, when she read the letter. She could see Halward cursing as he sat at the desk in the library trying to figure out what to write. Noni giggling how only house elves could, until the letter was thrust into her waiting hands.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and she whirled around to see Snape, looking as serious as always. She couldn't help but giggle at him as well, holding almost the same letter she just read.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't… I mean, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." She couldn't find truthful words to explain what happened in the Potions classroom.

He didn't say anything, still in shock that  _ anyone _ found him the least bit attractive. "Your grandfather sent me this, he intends to hold the Masquerade ball once again since you've returned." Snape said, and she nodded. 

"You don't have to go just because my granddad sent you an invitation, Severus." She said, getting the impression he wasn't one for social gatherings. 

She had once again been the distraction while Potter and Dumbledore's Army looked for the prophecy. She had hexed Millicent Bulstrode, and was sitting in detention with Snape, reading his  _ special _ Advanced Potions book. He had been surprised when she knew about it and asked to read it. Her potions marks were the highest in her year, so she had been urged to take Advanced Potions next year instead of having a free period on her timetable. Her first summer holiday would start off with being tossed into a pit of snakes, a masquerade ball where she had to be the perfect Lady LeChance, Great Granddaughter of Lord LeChance, who was a spy for the Order, like Snape.

She wasn't looking forward to being paraded around again. 


	5. The Pit of Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice as long as my other chapters because I didn't know how to split it into two and got carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thank you ao much for the feedback!

The carriages that were driven by the LeChance Thestrals stopped at the grand marble staircase as she watched from her bedroom window. Halward had spared no expense to "introduce her to pureblood society". A ruse, obviously, because Voldemort sat at their dining room table at this very moment, holding a Death Eater meeting. 

Pansy and Daphne were giggling zipping each other in their expensive Phoenix and Fairy costumes. "Do you need help, Quinn?" Daphne Greengrass asked, noticing Quinn sitting at her window seat. Her hair piled atop her head and makeup pristine, but she still sat in a green silk robe.

"Um, I could use some help with the dragonscale corset." Quinn said standing and flicking her wand to bring the garment bag to her perfectly made bed. The dress was beautiful. The scaled corset and satin skirt that billowed behind her, all made perfect by the emerald dragonscale mask that Daphne tied behind to the back of her head.

Every prominent Death Eater Family would be in attendance, meaning she would have Flint and Malfoy fawning over her. A half hour later, she descended the stairs, Pansy and Daphne next to her, the three girls talking animatedly about their summer so far. That was when her eyes fell on Severus, his mouth agape making her pale cheeks pink. They hadn't yet acknowledged the palpable attraction between them, because after she had smelled his Amortentia, he let her listen to his own;  _ Lavender soap, expensive perfume, and the smell of falling leaves in Autumn.  _

Severus had had several  _ talks _ with her grandfather, presumably about her. She wasn't privy to their conversations. But he awaited her behind Draco and Marcus, who took Pansy and Daphne to the ballroom.

Words Halward had spoken to her that morning rang alarm bells,  _ You are almost seventeen, you will be expected to marry a Pureblood or Half-Blood, possibly a Death Eater or their son, before you turn eighteen. I am trying to solidify a match. _ His tone had been serious, no joking in his eyes. She wouldn't even be graduating from Hogwarts until she was almost nineteen. 

A hand in hers brought her back to the present, Severus led her to the ballroom, where the Snake-faced asshat stood on the dais. Her dragon mask matched the emerald scales that covered her corset bodice and handless gloves that covered to her elbows. 

When her focus was drawn from Voldemort, onyx eyes entranced her as Severus pulled her flush to his own body as music began to play. His lips were so close, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Your grandfather will make an announcement later in the evening that I have asked for your hand." He drawled in a whisper that made the hair on her neck stand up in excitement.

"What?! What have you done, Sev?" She asked in a sharp whisper as she snapped her head towards his, their lips close enough to touch. She used a name only she was allowed since that day on the shore of the Black Lake. 

"It was myself or Walden Macnair. I can protect you from Voldemort, he will not." Her eyes searched his as he turned her away and brought her back into his arms. She was suddenly thankful for all of the dance lessons she had had throughout her life for roles.

"You already know my answer, Severus. You knew it the day you were brewing Amortentia…" she whispered, turning away to clap as the song ended. 

She returned to Pansy and Daphne by the wine table. Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, also joined in, all chatting about the new school year. 


	6. Magic is Not for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her Winter break, Quinn learns why she is such a quick study, and why magic comes so very naturally to her.

That was it. It was done. She was engaged to Severus Tobias Snape. And  _ OH _ did the Dark Lord approve when she accepted the emerald and black diamond engagement ring in front of her peers. She also sat in Severus's flat the day Narcissa came to his home to have Severus vow to help Draco kill Dumbledore. She knew that Dumbledore was dying anyway, but he had helped her when she didn't know why she had been brought to their world. He had also uncovered that it was to save Snape from a fate he absolutely didn't want any details about.

The worst part of her summer was when the Death Eaters attacked Muggle London. She had been shopping with Daphne in Diagon Alley for their school supplies and new clothes when they were blown into the brick street. Severus got them out, but she was right angry once they were standing in Severus' kitchen.

"Why were you even in Diagon Alley without me?" Severus had also been angry, but Quinn laid down the law, and Severus hadn't dare question her.

"I was getting my books and school supplies with my friend! How dare you yell at me for that? I may  _ look _ seventeen, Severus, but you sometimes forget that I am a grown ass woman from the twenty-first century. You may be a terrifying little Death Eater, but don't you  _ dare _ think you can raise your voice at me over something I didn't have any control over!" She had left him in his kitchen stunned and speechless. No one, especially one of his students, would ever speak to him that way. Severus was thirty-eight years old, and had been scolded thoroughly by his seventeen year old fiance. 

When he found her to apologize, she sat on the steps of LeChance Manor, smoking a cigarette and wearing a satin and lace nightdress and robe, her bare feet in the wet grass. "I apologize for raising my voice, Quinn. I was just worried you had been hurt." Her blue eyes found his onyx eyes and he could tell his words had hurt her. He did forget that she hadn't been a witch until a year ago and that she indeed was a thirty year old woman trapped in a teenage body.

"I know I'm not Lily… not the  _ right _ Lily. But you're not the only one who believes in  _ Always _ ." He should've known she would know about his past, she knew about everything else. He watched her stand and turn, her bare shoulder, another tattoo that he had not noticed among the rest of the art that littered her body, said Always… almost in his exact handwriting, with an outlined doe over it. "I'm not her, Severus. I won't ever leave, or ignore you. But I will also  _ never _ be Lily Evans. Only Lily Quinn LeChance." That was all she said before her thin hands pulled the robe back over her shoulder. Before he could respond, she had gone back inside the large mansion, leaving him alone on the steps. He had nearly forgotten her name was indeed Lily, and Quinn was her middle name. 

Snape didn't see Quinn again until she was being searched next to Draco after getting off the train. She was dressed in a tight black skirt, black satin button down blouse with a green blazer and high heeled shoes, her  _ Prefect _ badge pinned to her lapel. She once again looked as if she belonged on the cover of some muggle magazine. 

"I can't believe you broke his nose, I told you to leave it alone, Draco." He heard her hissed whisper as she grabbed her wand back from Professor Trelawney. Snape looked at Potter and Miss Lovegood, and Potter indeed had a bloodied nose. 

"Yeah, how goes the engagement to our Potions Master?" Draco asked accusingly before arguing with Filch about his stupid cane. Snape noticed her itch the Dark Mark on her arm uncomfortably. The reminder that she had been forced by Voldemort to pledge herself after their announced engagement. 

Quinn walked alone to the castle, having missed the carriages. 

With a wave of her wand, she was dressed in her school robes before entering the Great Hall. She avoided eye contact with Severus as she was bombarded with questions about her wedding. According to Pansy, it was not uncommon for Pureblood witches and wizards to be promised to another, even as young as eleven. 

That night, she learned that Pansy was promised to Blaise Zabini. "It's all very normal, Quinn. For us at least. Now I have bridal magazines in my trunk, we'll look at them later." This was all Severus could overhear before he watched her speak animatedly about dresses.

Quinn had filled her free period with Potions, but Harry Potter got to the potions book before she did. She was suddenly thankful that she had memorized the changes as they had to recreate Living Death in their first class. Thankfully, she wasn't asked to smell the once again intoxicating Amortentia, Granger did that. 

She and Potter were the only ones to have perfectly brewed the potion.  _ Yay, Slugclub _ . 

Things actually were quite normal until Slughorn invited them all to a party for them only. Draco was going through things, refusing help. 

It wasn't until Christmas break that Quinn found out she was a strange, rare type of creature… well  _ half _ . It was when she was singing while taking a bath, that her legs fused into a fishtail. No… not a fish, a mermaid tail. It took an hour for her to figure out how to change back, and a rather embarrassing visit from Severus while she lay half naked on the floor of her large en suite. 

"Quinn, are you quite alright? Your grandfather said you could use my… help." Severus had quickly averted his eyes when he walked into the bathroom. 

"Yea, I'm obviously peachy, Sev. Can we call Newt now?" She said sarcastically. When he turned around, she had one of her towels around her top half, and was tapping her black nails on the marble floor, a violet and black tail flopping behind her.

Newt Scamander had come straight away, of course. He was a very old, very Hufflepuff person, but he signed her copy of Fantastic Beasts after explaining that half-siren's were much like an Animagus. Singing while immersed in water could trigger the change, but changing back was all about wanting to. 

"Thanks Mr. Scamander. I owe you much." She had finally rid herself of her tail, and now stood in her room wrapped in her satin robe. When Newt left, she crossed her arms looking between Severus and Halward. "Someone care to explain what the shit that was?" 

"Your mother was from Beauxbaton, I knew some of them were  _ strange.  _ Part or half Veela. But never a Siren. Siren magic doesn't usually make you eligible for a Wizarding Academy." Halward said, leaning on his cane.

"Well, I guess singing in the shower is also out of the question. Now get out, we have a busy day tomorrow." She pointed at her bedroom door, and both men quickly escaped. 


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't spoil the end of this chapter with a summary, I'm not sorry 😊
> 
> Once more: This follows the timeline, but we are not following the main character in Harry Potter. Please don't comment that plot points are missing. The plot from HP is there, but Quinn is a background Character compared to the Golden Trio. Our POV doesn't see everything that's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Hold On by Chord Overstreet.
> 
> Sorry for such a late update, I have had a lot going on and this as well as other fics have taken a backseat and I have half-finished chapters I wanted to get out first.

During the Easter Holiday, no one could find Quinn for an entire day until she apparated into the foyer, expensive heels tapping on the hard marble as charmed shopping bags followed her, Daphne and Pansy. She spoke to her bridesmaids about the flowers for her wedding; Flame Lilies, Green Roses, and Forget Me Nots.

"Where have you gone off to?" Snape asked, looking down from the landing at the top of the stairs. His heart nearly stopped to see her dressed once again like a snobby Pureblood. She wore a little black dress with a low cut neck and a green leather jacket and matching stiletto boots, her smirking up at him made his heart stutter. 

"Apparated to Knockturn Alley for some shopping. Daphne needed a new dress for tonight anyway." She said, Daphne thanking her and leaving. 

No one in Knockturn Alley dared approach her since her and Severus's engagement became public knowledge. Front page of the Daily Prophet, in fact. Now she slung a long garment bag, her custom made wedding gown, over her shoulder.

When she reached the landing, Quinn stood next to him, whispering. "Next year will be hard, I needed to get clothes more for fighting than intended for a wizard runway. And I needed to pick this up." She nodded to the bag slung over her back. 

Snape caught her by the wrist just as she turned to leave. "What are you--" his lips crashed down onto hers, he wasn't expecting her to kiss him back. He felt her fingers tug at his hair, pulling him closer to her before she abruptly pulled away and was down the hall before he registered what had happened. Of course, he couldn't help but stare after her as she walked away. 

Except for Potter trying to kill Draco with one of Severus's spells, the rest of the school year went by in relative peace. Though, now Quinn stood in the Astronomy Tower. Her dark robes billowed behind her as she stood stoically next to draco. She knew Potter was witnessing all from the stairwell below. She and Sev had made sure he wasn't seen. 

She would not be the same person after witnessing Dumbledore's death at the hands of her soon to be husband. But Quinn did not flinch. She was present for the conversation with Dumbledore, he wanted Snape to be the one to kill him.

It wasn't until she and Snape stood in her bedroom at LeChance Manor that she broke down. At first, she raged silently. She tore the cloak off, tossing it over her desk chair. Next, she just stood in front of her long mirror looking at herself. She was disgusted by the changed person the reflection showed her. Her entire body ached, and she ignored Snape as much as humanly possible. Easier said than done since they shared a bed. 

Severus was not stupid. Quinn was upset. She hadn't come to bed that night, instead, he found her standing in the back den, looking out the window into the fog. She had been crying, she still stood as if she were a statue. A beautiful, frozen woman in agonized mourning. She respected Dumbledore, but knew this had to be done. She almost cringed when Severus wrapped his arms around her slim waist, but knew it was not his fault. Draco was not a murderer. A real brat, but a good kid who was raised in a toxic environment. 

"I love you, Quinn. You're not alone." He whispered into her ear and she leaned back against him, her head resting on his chest.

"And I love you, Sev. But I am not made for this. I'm not made to torture innocent people because their blood is different than mine. The next few months, so many families will run, try to hide from Snatchers. Granger will be forced to Obliviate her mom and dad of all memories of her. Muggle-born students will be hesitant to return to school. You don't understand the damage this war will cause to the Wizarding community and the non-magical communities." She said, having been led to a chair to sit in his lap. "I don't know how much I can take, Severus." 

She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Severus held her, knowing the next day they would both be traveling to Malfoy Manor for a mandatory meeting. Quinn was not a Death Eater, anyone who heard her speak more than five words could tell she was not accustomed to killing and torture.

But Severus would be vowing himself to her in the morning, his promise to love and protect her. 

The next morning, as Quinn sat up and looked at the sleeping man next to her, she suddenly felt nauseous as the smell of cooking onions or garlic wafted from the kitchen. Throwing up glitter had not been a part of the day's schedule.

Snape found her as she lie on the bathroom floor in the fetal position, her cold sweats not going unnoticed. "Quinn, what's wrong?" He asked. Wizards didn't get sick, not like this. Narcissa Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson walked into their bedroom as Severus pulled the covers over her.

"Out, Professor." Narcissa insisted, he did as he was asked after kissing her forehead.

"Let me know if she requires anything at all." He drawled and closed the door behind him as Narcissa went to the bathroom to get a cool damp towel.

"I feel like I've been cursed to vomit glitter and butterflies. Thank you, Daphne." Quinn accepted the glass of water she was handed.

"You remember when you hexed Bulstrode to vomit glitter for an entire day for calling your grandfather a cranky old wizard?" Pansy asked, waiting for the realization to hit her best friend.

"Yea, Daphne joked that Millicent thought she was…" then it hit her, she and Snape had been intimate on several occasions since Easter. "Pregnant. Are you sure she didn't curse me? I think I'd rather be cursed." She joked, but it was ro cover up the fact that she was terrified. 


End file.
